


Loki Never Understood

by Warpendragn



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, Jotun!Loki, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Young!Loki, Young!Thor, maybe not so platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpendragn/pseuds/Warpendragn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki never understood while he was growing up. </p>
<p>a vignette for the premise, What If Loki grew up in Odin's house without an Aesir appearance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Never Understood

Loki never understood while he was growing up. 

 

He never understood the looks that made him bow his head, red eyes on the floor, when the ambassadors found him playing in the halls of Asgard.

He did not understand, why the servants might often forget his requests for treats, or drink. The shock of a certain maid who saw him, and then looked away, refused him.

(Mother found him with what he now supposed was a lost look on his face. He never saw the maid again in their halls.)

He did not, for a time, understand why his bedtime stories were different than Thor’s. Or, more precisely, why Thor’s stories from Before Loki were so very different.

(Young Thor told him rueful tales of this evil giant or that one, oh Mother won’t tell them anymore.)

He learned, accidentally, that he could change his shape. He became Aesir, first. He finally understood.

( _"Mother, what are frost giants? Will they eat me too? Mother, why am I so different? Mother, why are you so upset? I look like you now--you and Thor. I didn’t mean to make you mad."_ )

The looks became worse, the whispers louder. Loki understood, most of all, now, that some things would never change.

 

(But still)

 

He would never, ever understand, why the great All-Father had brought a little beast home to breast, to sleep coddled beside the golden child. Or why the golden Thor would take his hand and lead him to play. Why the prince would hold his hand, chin out and order another milk. Or why Thor called him brother.

 

Eventually, he knows not when, Loki decides that some things are just beyond knowing. 


End file.
